<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come In From The Rain by Jicklet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390695">Come In From The Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jicklet/pseuds/Jicklet'>Jicklet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Princess and a Pirate walk into each other's lives [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Etheria-style, F/M, Netflix and Chill, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, They're basically together but not talking about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jicklet/pseuds/Jicklet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sea Hawk gets caught in a storm near Salineas, Mermista invites him in for Mer-Mysteries and chill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Princess and a Pirate walk into each other's lives [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come In From The Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everything I try to write for them turns into smut now apparently. Enjoy???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a stormy day in Salineas, perfect for curling up with a book and ignoring the rest of the world. Luckily there wasn't a whole lot going on in the kingdom that would need its Princess's attention, because Mermista had a new sci-fi pulp novel to break in. It was set in a world without innate magic, its people instead relying on their gut instincts and machines like Entrapta's to solve their mysteries. She wondered if Bow would like it, or if he'd be the type to be too picky about inaccuracies.</p><p>The heroine had just met the wisecracking scientist with a distressing affinity for puns— when Mermista's guard coughed to get her attention.</p><p>"Ugh, what?" Hopefully it'd be something short and she could get back to her book. It sounded like the heroine thought the scientist was cute, what was happening there?</p><p>"Your highness… The pirate Sea Hawk is here."</p><p>Thunder ominously punctuated his announcement. She wondered if he'd timed it on purpose. It was almost enough to make a princess smile.</p><p>Instead, she sighed as she marked her page. "Let him in."</p><p>"Princess!" Sea Hawk cried, all but vaulting past her guard. "The seas have brought me back to you! I was caught in a storm most foul, when I realized…" He trailed off, frowning. "What?"</p><p>Mermista was laughing. Her annoyance at being interrupted had pretty much dissolved once the man himself had squelched his way into her line of sight. <em>"Pffft—</em>your mustache is all droopy, you look ridiculous."</p><p>Sea Hawk pouted, his dramatic entrance clearly not going to plan. "You <em>could</em> just dry me off," he pointed out, squeezing out his mustache.</p><p>"Could," she agreed, not moving.</p><p>He pouted harder.</p><p>Her lips twitched. "C'mon. I still have some of your extra clothes." She hopped up and headed off, counting on him to follow.</p><p>When they got to her room, she flopped onto the bed. "Your stuff's still in the third drawer," she drawled, waving vaguely towards her dresser. "Though, feel free to take from the one above that if you want something comfier for now."</p><p>With one of his usual shirts and one of her looser lounging-about pants in tow, he ducked into her bathroom to change.</p><p><em>Not like it's anything I haven't seen before, </em>she noted, amused.</p><p>But he hadn't closed the door all the way, a fact she realized when she caught sight of his bare ass as he tugged her pants on. <em>Hm, commando. </em>In her clothes, even.</p><p>She tingled a little at the thought.</p><p>By the time he'd returned, she was back with the detective and the scientist. Taking the hint, he wandered over to her shelf. Over the top of her book, she was pleased to see him pick out one of her Mer-Mysteries. She'd tossed one at him before ("This one's like, basically awesome, I guess.") and the fact that they'd stuck with him enough to want to continue gave her hope that she'd finally have someone to discuss all her theories with.</p><p>Without looking up, she patted the bed, and he threw himself onto it without hesitation. They were on opposite ends, but as he shifted to get comfortable, his feet brushed hers. With a put upon huff, she threw her legs over his.</p><p>A while later, and she couldn't say exactly how this had happened, she'd ended up with her calves lying across his stomach. He was idly stroking her ankle with one hand, occasionally pausing to turn a page.</p><p>At one point, his hand lifted away and after a full minute still hadn't returned. She glanced up to see his hand suspended in midair, forgotten, his mouth slightly open as he stared at the book, enraptured.</p><p>She almost smiled, watching him. What part was it that had caught his attention, she wondered.</p><p>Raising her foot, she poked him through the triangle cutout of his shirt.</p><p>He jumped, automatically snatching up her foot, then laughing a little as he seemed to come back to himself. "I think I've figured it out!" he exclaimed, all excitement.</p><p>"What?" she replied blankly, before she caught up. "Oh, who did it?" He nodded eagerly and her lips quirked. "Which one is that again?"</p><p>He held it up: <em>The Pearl Who Knew Too Much.</em> "It's not the Pearl, right? Wait! Don't actually tell me."</p><p>She smiled a little in spite of herself. "What do you think I am, some kind of monster? This is a spoiler-free zone."</p><p>"Good." He grinned at her, rubbing the arch of her foot with his thumb.</p><p>They sat there like that for a few seconds, just looking at each other.</p><p>Mermista found she no longer felt like going back to her book. She hoped he'd forgive her for interrupting the interesting part of his.</p><p>She gently tugged her foot, and his hand, in her direction.</p><p>His eyes fell to her lips before giving her an anticipatory half-smile. He closed the book one-handed—eyes briefly flicking away to place it properly on her nightstand, she noted approvingly—before crawling towards her to meet her in a kiss.</p><p>Her hands immediately tangled in his hair and he let out a happy sigh. His familiar scent of sea salt and brine and woodsmoke filled her senses, relaxing something inside her she hadn't even known was tense. They traded lazy kisses back and forth, hands wandering lightly, there in her nest of pillows. She felt loose and bubbly. Decadent.</p><p>With the tips of her fingers, she traced the triangle of chest she'd been poking at before.</p><p>"Mmm…" He chuckled. "Feeling me up, dearest?"</p><p>She snorted, even as she stuck her full hand inside to grope at his pec. "This window is ridiculous. What's the point, besides this?"</p><p>He grinned against her neck. "Arguably, the point is to make you <em>want </em>to do that."</p><p>Flushing, she started to withdraw her hand, but he caught her wrist, putting it back where it was. "You don't have to play shy with me," he teased.</p><p>She scowled. "Shy? Excuse you." With a push to his shoulder and a pull with her legs, she flipped them over in one smooth motion.</p><p>He only had a moment to gasp up at her, surprised but delighted, before she pressed her lips back to his, hard. He moaned, squeezing her tight around the waist before letting his hands drift down to grab her ass.</p><p>She ground down against him, his hips rising to meet her even as he pulled her down. Part of her noted that she had been right, he definitely wasn't wearing anything under those pants.</p><p>He hit just the right angle and she bit back a cry. "Too many clothes."</p><p>"Agreed," he panted.</p><p>They shifted to sit up, both of them fighting to get the other's shirt off first. Mermista ended up with both in her hand; she threw them away to parts unknown. She started on her pants, but as soon as they passed her hips, he grabbed at her through her panties and she collapsed onto his shoulder.</p><p><em>"Ughh</em> yes," she groaned. "Wait<em>wait,</em> let me get these off, c'mon." He whined as she batted his hand away, but their combined efforts did manage to get her pants off without either of them falling over.</p><p>Kneeling over him in her sensible bra and panties, she waited for him to get back to it, but instead he sat there, hands running along her sides, just <em>looking</em> at her with the <em>sappiest </em>look on his face.</p><p>"Ugh, quit it," she grumbled, blushing and annoyed about it. Time to redirect that focus.</p><p>She grabbed one of his hands and put it back where she wanted it. She moaned with relief, hearing him sigh in response. As he rubbed at her clit through her panties, he pulled her towards him with his other arm, biting at her breast through her bra.</p><p>"Yes, ah—!" she gasped as he unhooked her bra, tonguing circles around her nipple as he pulled the garment off of her.</p><p>"You are— the most— <em>intoxicating—</em> woman— on Etheria," he said, punctuating his words with irregular strokes of his fingers.</p><p>"Shut up," she grumbled, knowing she sounded way too breathy to be intimidating.</p><p>Sucking her nipple into his mouth, he shoved her panties roughly to the side, only to drag his fingers lightly, teasingly along her slit.</p><p>"Sea <em>Haaawk," </em>she complained.</p><p>It was always like this. She was fast and rough and impatient, he had all the patience in the world to drive her absolutely insane.</p><p>She hadn't ever told him, but she secretly liked it.</p><p>(She was pretty sure he got the idea though.)</p><p>He finally dipped his finger between her folds— only to stutter. "Stars, you're <em>so</em> wet," he groaned. The arm he had wrapped around her pulled her more firmly against his torso and she gasped. He spent so much time acting ridiculous that she sometimes forgot how strong he actually was, but oh she was definitely remembering now.</p><p>"Do something about it," she grumbled. She tried to grind down onto his fingers, but he was holding her too solidly in place. She could break out of it if she really wanted, but… Instead, she swatted at his erection, still inside the pants she hadn't managed to get off of him.</p><p><em>"Hnn— </em>Patience, dearest," he said, nudging her hand gently but firmly aside with his elbow. His fingers teased circles around her clit, just brushing it.</p><p>"I'll 'patience'<em> you,"</em> she whined nonsensically, resigning herself to the exquisite sort of torture.</p><p>She was losing her mind. He'd apply firmer pressure, start to dip a finger inside her, and then retreat again. His thumb swirled on her clit, speeding up only to slow down, starting back up again just as she caught her breath.</p><p>By the time he finally slid one and then two fingers inside of her, she was still on her knees, but she couldn't really say she was kneeling anymore. Her legs were jelly, it was only his arm keeping her upright. Her own arms were wrapped around his shoulders, and she was making a series of embarrassingly needy noises into his hair.</p><p>"More, <em>nnn,</em> I can't…" she whimpered.</p><p>"Yes, that's it, just tell me," he whispered soothingly back, finally sliding in a third finger.</p><p><em>"Nghh, </em>yes," she gasped as his clever digits rocked deeper inside her. "Harder, <em>please,"</em> she begged, well past caring how she must sound. Part of her did notice that his breath stuttered anytime she asked for something, and wasn't that a rush?</p><p>The world tilted slightly backwards as he bent forward, still holding her to him, to get a better angle. It felt amazing… until he slowed, almost stopping. She panted in confusion. Why would he—?</p><p>He sucked hard on her neck, making her gasp. While she was distracted by the new sensation, he slammed his fingers back into her, swirling his thumb in furious circles on her clit.</p><p>She <em>wailed.</em> Her mind left for several seconds as the pleasure built, only brought back by his voice murmuring in her ear.</p><p>"Mermista, <em>yes</em>, come for me dearest, I've got you…"</p><p><em>"SeaHawk,"</em> she gasped in one breath, fingers scrambling wildly in his hair for something to hold onto. <em>"Don'tyoudare</em> stop, don't—"</p><p>"I won't, Mermista…!"</p><p>She all but <em>screamed</em> as she came, pulling at his hair as her hips rocked wildly of their own accord, seeking more, <em>more. </em></p><p>As the waves abated, he lowered her down to the bed where they lay side by side, facing each other. Mermista couldn't help but laugh, feeling dizzy.</p><p>"You are so lovely," Sea Hawk sighed, sounding drunk with affection.</p><p>Normally she would roll her eyes at that, but then normally she could open them. "Shhh," was all she said. "C'mere."</p><p>His fingers might work some kind of magic, but she wanted more, and he… still had pants on.</p><p>She opened her eyes to confirm. <em>"Seriously?</em> Why are you still wearing these?"</p><p>He laughed sheepishly. "Well, I got a little distracted!"</p><p>She tugged at the waistband. "Off."</p><p>"Mmm, bossy," he winked at her, rolling onto his back to shimmy them off. He bit his lip, hissing as the fabric slid over his hard cock.</p><p>Her eyebrows shot up. "Who's patient now? Get over here already before you hurt yourself."</p><p>He laughed, sliding over to her. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>She threw a leg over his. "You don't always have to get me off first, you know."</p><p>He closed his eyes, sighing happily as she took him in hand to drag the tip of his cock through her wetness. "But it's so fun though," he replied after a moment, smile wide and lazy.</p><p>What could she say to that? "Ugh," she replied, trying to suppress her smile and failing badly.</p><p>As he started to open his eyes, she rocked her hips forward. They both gasped; she was so wet and turned on that he'd slid fully into her.</p><p>"Fuck," she said eloquently, blinking in surprise.</p><p>"You feel amazing," he groaned, resting his forehead against hers. "Give me a second."</p><p>"Yeah, given," she replied absently, taking the time to appreciate the light scatter of freckles across his sun-kissed face.</p><p>He opened his eyes, looking straight into hers. "See something you like?" he asked cheekily.</p><p>Flustered at being caught, she schooled her features into a level stare, even as she put her hand over his face. "Go away."</p><p>"What, now?" He laughed, pulling her hand off his face. "You want me to leave <em>now?"</em></p><p>He looked partially amused, but also like he was honestly not sure whether she meant it or not.</p><p>That… Hm. That felt a little bad.</p><p>She looked away, huffing. "‘Course I don't want you to leave."</p><p>Glancing back at him, she leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.</p><p>They blinked at each other.</p><p>What she'd just done caught up with her, and Mermista flushed. Where had that come from?</p><p>Before he could say anything, she blurted out, "Hey, can you be on top? I'm feeling kinda lazy today." She shifted her hips, as if to remind them both what they were supposed to be doing here.</p><p>Sea Hawk seemed to shake himself out of a daze. "As my lady commands," he replied, his usual smile coming back to his face as he gently tipped them over.</p><p>They both sighed as they adjusted to the new position, him resting on his elbows above her.</p><p>"...I didn't <em>command,"</em> Mermista corrected. "That was a normal request."</p><p>He began rolling his hips. "As my lady—<em>ah—</em>asks, very reasonably and—<em>mmm—</em>elegantly."</p><p>"Thank you," she replied, closing her eyes to focus on the sensations. "Accuracy is like, important, you know."</p><p>"Mmm… Very important."</p><p>"You'll <em>know</em> when I command."</p><p>"Oh, I know." She could hear him smiling.</p><p>In spite of herself, she found herself smiling too. "Good."</p><p>"Good," he repeated, and leaned down to kiss her.</p><p>It started rather sweetly considering he was currently inside her; gentle closed mouth kisses as he hummed happily against her lips. She caressed his upper arms, feeling the muscles shift as he rocked leisurely into her. In her opinion, he was holding himself together almost too well, but she knew how to change that.</p><p>She moved her palms to his abs, sliding upwards until she was cupping his pecs.</p><p>His breath caught as he realized what she was doing. "Mermista—" he warned.</p><p>She flicked both thumbs across his nipples and he just barely stopped himself from collapsing on top of her. <em>"Fffuu—</em>You know this isn't going to last— <em>nnn—</em> if you do that," he gasped.</p><p>"Hey, I believe in you," she responded, smiling wickedly.</p><p>Sliding her left hand back down his torso, she traced teasing circles around his nipple with her right.</p><p>His hips stuttered. "Mermista…" he tried again, gritting his teeth.</p><p>"Yeah?" she replied, all innocence, scraping her nails across it now.</p><p>He <em>moaned</em> and stopped moving completely. Her shoulders shook as she tried not to laugh.</p><p>Breath ragged, he shifted his weight onto his right forearm. With his left hand, he grabbed her right and pinned it firmly above her head.</p><p>She gasped, delighted. Well, this was a fun new side of him. "Whaaat?" she asked, eyes bright with repressed mirth. "Why'd you stop?"</p><p>His expression was a mixture of 'amused' and 'why are you like this,' but he did start moving his hips again.</p><p><em>"Dearest,"</em> he said, exasperated. "Are you quite done?"</p><p>She tilted her head up, angling for another kiss. "Eh, probably."</p><p>He did laugh at that, leaning down to press his mouth back to hers. She wrapped her free arm around him, wanting him closer. He responded by lowering himself more solidly on top of her, supporting arm moving beside her head and fingers tangling in her hair. His lips left hers and traced kisses down her neck.</p><p>"Yes," she gasped. She wrapped her legs around him, heels digging into his ass and pulling him deeper, harder. He moaned and sucked hard on her neck, a mirror to the spot he must've marked earlier.</p><p>Her captured hand flexed, and he slid his fingers to intertwine with hers. She gripped onto him with what felt like every part of her.</p><p>"Mermista," he gasped. "I'm…"</p><p>"Yes, do it, I want to feel you," she panted. Sliding her fingers into his hair, she pulled his head to the side and bit.</p><p>He cried out, hips stuttering for a final time as he came inside her. She held onto him tightly until he finally collapsed on top of her.</p><p>They both just breathed for a long time, slowly letting their limbs untangle.</p><p>Eventually Mermista wiggled the hand he was still holding. "Heavy," she complained.</p><p>Chuckling, he kissed her on the cheek, then flopped off her to lie on his back.</p><p>She watched him breathe for a minute, warmth filling her chest.</p><p>After a minute she shook herself, calling over some water from one of her falls to clean herself up. Convenient, that. She wondered what the other princesses— she forcibly stopped wondering. Glimmer probably— nope, not going there.</p><p>Sea Hawk's head flopped towards her as his eyes shot open like he'd realized something. "Wait, did you come?"</p><p>Mermista looked down, as if the parts in question could answer. "I think so? I'm all, pulse-y, so. Probably?" She shrugged. "I can't always tell when I do it that way, honestly."</p><p>He looked concerned, and more than ready to turn her answer into a "definitely," so she waved him off. "Quit worrying, I can see you doing it. Seriously, I'm more than good. I'm wiped, that was fun."</p><p>He still looked unconvinced. "You sure? I can—"</p><p>She rolled her eyes. It was sweet, but. "For real, I'm good." To stave off any hurt feelings, she extended her arm. "C'mere."</p><p>Easily won over by the promise of cuddles, he snuggled up to her without further protest, resting his head on her chest. "Mmm… Soft."</p><p>She snorted, wrapping one arm around his back and carding the other hand through his hair. He hummed, content.</p><p>Within minutes he was asleep.</p><p>Trying not to shift too much, Mermista pulled over the blankets they'd knocked aside, and arranged them over both of them the best she could.</p><p>The storm outside had calmed into a drizzle.</p><p>She picked <em>The Pearl Who Knew Too Much </em>off her nightstand and settled in to read.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mermista: He must not know I care. But also hopefully he just <i>knows, </i>like I don't want him to be sad or anything, it's whatever<br/>Sea Hawk: Dearest you are not subtle<br/>Guard: WHY is this dude back again ffs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>